The new girl
by 16shadow
Summary: Tak's sister comes to town. She has to help the guys win against The RedSuns, who got a new leader after they left.
1. Chapter 1

**BLAH BLAH BLAH! LEts get this started!**

Chapter 1

Ry's eye's time for the pass had started a half hour ago, and Takami was late. Takami was never late! Something must have come up... _If he comes, he comes._

"K.T., why don't you start with five uphill runs at 75%." K.T. nodded and walked off, getting in his FD and driving away. Ry looked after his brother for a while, then a sound from his pocket distracted him. It was his cell phone ringing. He answered it.

"Ryosouke Takahashi... Oh, hello Takami... Oh, you're coming?... So she's coming as well... Alright...You're on the pass...A few minutes?...Okay see you then..."

_Takami had a sister? And she was coming from someplace foriegn?Nah, most likely Tokyo. _

"I wonder what's going on in Ryosouke's head right now..." One enigineer whispered to his colleague, who shrugged soundlessly. Little did they know that that was the question going on in everybodies' heads.

"Whoever set up this engine was a real amatuer, Takami. When we get to the top of the pass I'm gonna have to re-route some cables... Think they'll let a girl do her job?" Tohru looked over at Takami, who was studiously ignoring her. She pouted, but then snapped out of it as she heard a stable engine come from behind her.

"That is an amatuer. He doesn't drift at all right, eh Takami?"

"I know those guys, Tohru. they're friends of mine." She looked over at him, mouth agape.

"Oh. My bad. Shall we pull into the shoulder to chat for a second?" Tak looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't take too long. We're already late as it is."

Takami pulled into the shoulder, flashing his lights as he did to make sure they would slow down with him. The _SpeedStars_ followed, stopping and getting out. The all did a double-take when Takami got out. That wasn't what made them do a double-take though. It was the girl who followed him out on the passenger side. They were all surprised as the girl spoke. Surely, such a British accent flowing effortlessly over the Japanese language was illegal!The words she spoke though... had a brisk, commanding air to them, even as she was complimenting Tak.

" Your driving has improved Takami. You still let the rear drift too much though. And your tires are loosing their grip. Now let's chat with your friends over there. I think we're neglecting them."

They walked over and stopped in front of them. The girl was like a goddess! How'd Tak get such a kill?

"Hi there. I'm Tohru Fugiwara. Nice ta meet 'cha." _Were they mute or something? All they did was stare! I don't even know why they're not answering._

" Hi I'm Cole. This here's my team, we're the _SpeedStars._" Cole puffed out his chest as he said it. Maybe she'd be impressed by that. Maybe even enoguth to ditch Tak. Cole immeadiately felt sorry that he'd thought that.

His expectations fell short. She just raised an eyebrow, frustratingly calm.

"Hey guys...This is my sister you mind if she drove your car Cole? I think my driving's too slow for her..." Everybody stared, slack-jawed at the chick in front of them. _ Wow she must be tough if she says that to Tak!_

_ "_Uh sure Tak."

"And we're a little late so can we go?" Tohru asked, wanting to see the top of the pass nodded soundlessly and moved to the passenger side seat. Tohru sat next to him, breathing evenly, calm as could be. She didn't notice how Cole's breathing hitched when she grabbed the shift and switched gears. She blinked the lights, telling Tak to start. Tak pulled out of the shoulder at full speed with Tohru keeping up.

Cole looked nervously at the girl sitting next to him. She was driving like Takami used to, propping her head up on her arm, like a bored shcoolgirl! Yet she was keeping up easily with Tak, who was going full-throttle.

RY heard the squeling of tires from the top of the mountain. And by the looksof it, he had a follower behind him.

The they came into the five hair-pin turns. Tohru break-drifted getting almost as close as an inch to the expression barely changed the entire time, only when Cole passed out at the second hair-pin did she allow herself a smile.

After Cole passed out, she allowed herself to pull a stunt that would've given Cole a heartattack if he was awake. She passed Takami on the outside during a corner drift. It was a near impossible move and she pulled it off effortlessly.

Tak looked at the retreating end of the S13. He was definately sure that Tohru was driving it now. After all SHE was the one who came up with the stirring technique.

Tohru was a much beter driver than he was. Tohru flashed the lights and pulled over. Takami pulled up beside her and rolled down his windows.

"Hey Tak!I don't know if Ry would like it if I was in front of you so you lead on 'kay?" Tak nodded and led the S13 up the path, where where Ry awaited them at the top.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys. 16shadow here!**

**I would love it some of y'all reviewed! I'm getting kinda lonely here!**

**Whatever.**

Chapter 2

Ry walked over to Tak's car. No one in the car except for Tak and iggy. Maybe he was lying then, to get out of trouble for being late. He decided to let it slide.

"Takami, I want you to do six downhill runs at 80% because you're late. Iggy, I want you to get out of Tak's car and go to your friends." They both obeyed and followed his instructions.

Tohru stepped out of the car, gave him a brief nod and walked to the passenger side of the car, COLE'S car. Ry walked over, decidedly suspicious. He came across Tohru shaking the shoulder of Cole, who was passed out.

"What happened to him?" Ry asked suspicious of some romantic thing going on.

"Nothing too serious. Just couldn't handle my driving I guess. Tak told me to drive it up here so I did. I'm Tohru, Takami's sister. Who are you?" She went back to trying to wake up Cole without waiting for an mumbled and turned over. Tohru stood back and breathed a sigh of relief. " Good, I thought he was dead for a second there."

Ry inspected Takami's sister. She was tall, kind of thin, had the spacey look of Takami, yellowish green cat-eyes, chesnut hair, and relatively subtle curves. A repeated question from her distracted him.

" Hey, I asked you your name, dumbass." Ry started slightly at her foul language. Maybe not as spacey as she looked.

" My name is Ryosouke Takahashi. Ry. I lead Project D. Why are you here?" She smirked.

"Here in this country, or here on this street?" RY groaned. Just like K.T.

"Here on this street."

"Well, I wanted to see how much better Tak's gotten since I left," Tohru said, her face taking on a more somber tone. "Last time i was here, I had just taught him the stirring technique and the rolling curve. I bet that he's mastered it by now. No one can blame him for figuring it out.

Ry needed something to break up the ugly silence.

"Tak said that he picked you up from the airport. WHere'd you go?"

"Well I moved around alot. I was in America and England for the past two years." She smiled, remembering all of the people she had met there. Cole woke up immeadiately. _America? That's where all of the proffesssionals are! Maybe she was working for one of them... Maybe she even works for that guy who's been winning all of those races and never taking his helmet off._

"What were you doing there?"

"Well I was in an assisstant job in America, but then i got transfered to Britain for motorcycles. Man, those motorcycles. They have a slamming horsepower, but asses at the wheel." RY nodded. So she was in the car business. in America, I was working with an old friend of my Dad's. He's a good boss. Even sent over my car a few weeks ago. Tak and i are picking it up today after practice. How long till practice is over?"

"Well if I'm guessing correctly, then practice should be over in an hour- hour and a half?" Suddenly an idea sprouted in his head.

"If you want, I could drive you over there and lead you back here. Where is it being stored?" Tohru looked aghast.

"Stored! My car will not be stored in some stupid storage place. Boss knows it. I'ts in Myrachiri National Car Center. Do you know where it is?" Ry nodded, fighting to contain his anger. What did she think he was, stupid? It was one of the most prestigious car places in Japan.

"Yes I do. Many of my family's cars are there. So, do you race?" Maybe she had had some lessons while she worked at NASCAR...

"I don't race. I'm the wsame as Tak was before he got into racing. You basically have to strap me in." Ry nodded. Maybe she was more like Takami than he had thought. He was interupted by his musings when Tohru walked over to the passenger's side and got in. Shaking his head to clear it of all thoughts, he walked over and started the engine.

Ry lounged against the wall, watching Tohru chat with the flirty clerk. Apparently Tohru was oblivious to the admiring glances the clerk was giving her.

He was interrupted byfrom his musings by a sleek masterpiece was driven out of the cargo elevator. It was a crimson shade of red, with all sleek curves and bent lines. It had no symbol for the place of a company, but somehow he knew it was Tohru's car. He could tell by the seat of it that it had been assembled in America. He was a little surprised though, when Tohru immeadiately walked over to it and ran her hand over it lovingly.

Tohru asked the driver to get out and he did so reluctantly. She gestured for Ry to come over, earning Ry jealous glances from the other men in the room.

"Can you lead, 'cause I'm still not too sure how to get to the pass." Ry got in his car just as the clouds above him broke and the rain fell. A hum from a well tuned engine pulled up beside him making him immeadiately want to race that purr. Tohru rolled down her windows.

''Are you gonna be okay in the rain?" All Tohru got in return ws a glare from Ry. She shrugged, following him when he sped off.

The torrential downpour followed them al the way up the mountain, where they were met by K.T. and Takami.

**Hey guys I'd like y'all to review for me please... 8(. **


End file.
